Let's Be One
by underhell20
Summary: Yoshiki and Kizami meets each other in the Heavenly Host Elementary School. Yoshiki gets captured and Kizami saves him. Yoshiki and Kizami, along with a few others, escaped with them back to the real world after appeasing Sachiko. In the real world, will their friendship turn into romance? Click here to find out! WARNING: YAOI (BOYXBOY) ACTION! IF YOU DISLIKE IT, PLEASE DON'T CLICK
1. Chapter 1

Let's Be One

Chapter 1

A/N: I made this fanfic by myself cause I was bored. I kinda got this idea randomly since I was kind of bored hahas. These two start off as strangers and it will gradually progress to become lovers. Well, they become lovers in the later part of the story. Whatever. Let's get started. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

=w=

"Who's there?" Yoshiki muttered as he stared suspiciously at a figure hunched over on the floor. The blonde crept slowly towards the male.

He had black hair, wore a buttoned up shirt, black trousers with a pair of black shoes and had a jacket over his right shoulder. Yoshiki was a bit happy that someone in his area was at least alive.

Yoshiki reached out to touch the male's shoulder and instantly jumped back when the boy seemed to jolt out of his stance.

"Who are you?" the male asked with his back still towards the blonde, a tint of fear in his voice. Yoshiki's scared expression instantly softened.

"Yoshiki Kishinuma in Kisaragi Academy High School in class 2-9," the blonde replied as he stared at a nearby pile of skeleton bones which still had the clothes of a male student.

"So, you're not the killer and you're a student too?" the dark-haired male asked as the frightness in his voice disappeared as he turned to look at Yoshiki.

"Of course and hey, c'mon, if I was the killer, I would've already crept behind you and smashed your head in with the sledgehammer like the guy did to me but luckily, my head isn't crushed. Hehe," Yoshiki chuckled as he took a sample of the blood dripping from his head and stared at it.

The dark-haired male glanced from the blonde's face to his head and his calm face immediately seemed to switch into panic mode.

"So, Yoshiki, you okay now?" the black-haired male asked, as his body turned fully to stare at the blonde, letting Yoshiki have a good look at his muscled torso as his shirt was unbuttoned.

"Yea, what's your name?" Yoshiki asked as he hissed when he touched the wound on his head.

"Yuya Kizami. One of the students in Byakudan Senior High School in class 2-4," the other male replied as he stood up, walked over to the blonde and stuck out his hand.

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you too Kizami," Yoshiki muttered as he shook the dark-haired male's hand, feeling a sense of affection well up in him when he saw the other male's features more closely. Kizami was indeed a charming man.

"Let's get going shall we, princess Yoshiki?" Kizami joked as he bowed down and pointed his hands in the direction of the door which leads to the corridor.

Yoshiki immediately blushed red in embarrassment upon hearing the words and seeing the smirk on the other male's face.

"I am not a princess! Don't make fun of me!" Yoshiki scolded the other male as he stomped out into the corridor with Kizami following close behind, chuckling to himself from how adorable the blonde was.

"Sshh! Hear that?" Kizami asked as he pulled the blonde to his chest without warning and covering the male's mouth, preventing other noises to be made by the blonde. Yoshiki raised an eyebrow at the blonde's behaviour.

"It's the sound of your heart beating from how close we are right now..." Kizami whispered in Yoshiki's ear, causing a jolt of electricity to run through the blonde's body.

"Kizami! This isn't funny! There're ghosts and spirits after us!" Yoshiki growled angrily but softly as he sent a swift punch to the black-haired male's face, causing Kizami to tumble back, a sharp pain in his cheek as the male pouted.

Yoshiki turned around to start walking when a hand touched the back of his neck, making him jump slightly."Kizami..." the blonde growled his eyes shut, face red and fists clenched tightly in anger.

"You idi-! Eh?" Yoshiki muttered, opening his eyes and turning around to find none other than Yoshikazu. The blonde's eyes immediately widened in fear as his body froze to the spot in shock.

"Yoshiki!" the blonde heard from Kizami before a strong hand gripped his right arm and tugged him away. "Kizami! Kizami!" Yoshiki exclaimed as his left hand reached out for help as Kizami tried to reach out and grab him but was unable to do so when the door Yoshiki and Yoshikazu went through closed in front of his face.

"Yoshiki... I'm sorry..." Kizami muttered as his head rested on the door as he slid down to the floor, tears sliding down his face as he heard the screams of the blonde next door.

"Ah... Mister... Is that your friend?" a spirit of a girl with a hole in the place where her left eye was supposed to be asked as she stared at Kizami with her right good eye.

"Who... are you...? Why are you killing everyone?" the dark-haired male asked as he frowned, his eyes narrowed deeply. The little girl seemed hurt by the question.

"I'm Yuka and I'm one of three children who were killed... I don't control my own spirit all the time... I get controlled by the owner of this school... Sachiko-san... She's the one controlling the spirits that were killed by her most of the time but now I have my free will for a while... I can help you while I still have it..."Yuka bit her lip as she said so.

To be continued...

=w=

A/N: Now this is what I call... weird work... owo" Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please keep a lookout for the next one. I assure you that romance between these two will be on the way! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Let's Be One

A/N: Sorry I took so long to put this up because I was busy playing game and got absorbed in it and forgot about it until I remembered it now. And now I made this story weirder. FUUUU! Oh, and I mixed up Yuki with Yuka haha. Don't be mad at me, kay? Now without further ado, let's get started.

*The previous chapter*

"I'm Yuki and I'm one of three children who were killed... I don't control my own spirit all the time... I get controlled by the owner of this school... Sachiko-san... She's the one controlling the spirits that were killed by her most of the time but now I have my free will for a while... I can help you while I still have it..."Yuki bit her lip as she said so.

*And so it continues~*

"And how will you do that?" Kizami asked her, raising an eyebrow as he stood up and stared at her, noticing how short she was. Yuki frowned as she thought about it before her expression softened upon getting an idea.

"Ah, maybe I can ask Yoshikazu to let him go. Do you think that will work?" the brunette asked the tall male who seemed to frown as if in deep thought. "I'm not sure about it Yuki-chan. You're still scary with that eye of yours," Kizami laughed nervously as he glanced at the cracks in the floor.

"Sorry! Do you have any ideas, though?" Yuka asked as she held a pale hand over her left eye, preventing Kizami from seeing how bloody it looks. "Yea, listen here, you distract him by dancing around him or something and I'll snatch Yoshiki while he's distracted okay?" the dark-haired male asked the young girl, his head tilted.

"Ahh~ mister is so smart~!" Yuki exclaimed happily, overjoyed. "Call me Kazumi," the dark-haired male smiled, reaching out to shake her hand. "Ah, did you forget? I'm a ghost, I can't touch you, my hand will pass through yours," the girl laughed, causing Kazumi to blush.

"Let's get going then, Kazumi-san!" Yuki smiled at him as she led the way to the corridor with the dark-haired male following her close behind.

*Later...*

"Nn... My head hurts..." Yoshiki muttered, his head feeling heavy as he sat up, his body swaying slightly. He looked around him to find buckets of some sort of mix. He stood up and walked over to one of them and his eyes immediately widened upon realising what it was, HUMAN GUTS.

"This can't be real. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home. No more, no more," the blonde muttered, as he backed away from the bucket only to knock over another bucket, spilling the contents onto the floor, causing Yoshiki to cover his mouth with his left hand as tears flooded his eyes.

"So many innocent people die because of this... Why must they go through the same pain..." the blonde whispered. He heard a growl to his right and he glanced at that direction and his eyes widened further. It was Yoshikazu, his face and clothes which were bloody scared the hell out of the blonde.

"Stop this. You're Yoshikazu, aren't you? Get your will back and help me. Help us. Stop doing this line of murders. Stop it," Yoshiki pleaded as the older male walked to him. Yoshikazu immediately stopped upon hearing the words. He seemed to have gotten into a trance as he stared at one of the gut filled buckets.

The glassy stare seemed to disappear as the older male seemed to finally stare into Yoshiki's eyes. "Who... are you...?" Yoshikazu asked as he frowned. "You're... back..." the blonde whispered. "Huh? What is this? Why am I bloody? I'm dead, aren't I?" the older male asked as he stared at his hands.

"Yes, I need your help, please help me and my friends get out of here before you lose your will. I know you will get it back soon even after saving us and turning back into the monster," Yoshiki muttered as he suddenly felt confidence rise up in him.

"I-" the older male's words were cut off when the door slammed open. "Yoshiki!" a familiar male voice called out. The blonde turned to look in the direction and before he could react, he was pulled into the chest of a dark-haired male, Kizami.

"I'm here, I'm here, are you okay?" Kizami asked him softly as he held the blonde close to his chest. "Y-yea, I'm fine. Yoshikazu kinda got his will back," Yoshiki comforted him as he pulled back, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden just because a guy was overprotective of him.

"You're back, Yoshikazu!" the little girl exclaimed. "Yuki-chan!" the older male muttered, surprised. "You can help us can you?" Yuki asked him, a big grin on her face. Yoshikazu could feel his insides tingle from the grin.

Yoshikazu gave a short nod as he urged them to follow him as they walked past hallways after hallways until they reached a classroom with a sign saying "Class 3-A".

"Your friends should meet up with you two soon. I know this place well so I know what happens," Yoshikazu smiled at them before leading Yuki away who turned back and gave the two males a big smile before following the older male out of the classroom to a different area.

*Half an hour later...*

"This is so tiring..." Yoshiki muttered as he lay on the floor, sweating from how hot it was. "They should be here soon, Yoshiki, be calm," Kizami comforted him as he patted the other male's head.

"What if they don-?" the blonde asked halfway before the sliding of the classroom startled them. "Yoshiki-san and Kizami-kun!" they heard Naomi exclaim, her words followed by a few murmurs mixed of female and male voices. The pair glanced in that direction and instantly blushed upon realising their position when their friends, Satoshi, Yuka, Naomi, Seiko, Miss Yui and Sakutaro (I'm sorry to fans of the other characters including Ayumi because I can't really type everything and I really dislike Ayumi a lot) stared at them.

"Daijoubu?" a worried Miss Yui asked the two students who were currently rushing to sit properly as they tried to divert attention away from themselves. "H-Hai, Miss Yui!" the two chorused in embarrassment. ("Daijoubu" means "Are you alright?" and "Hai" means "Yes".)

"Satoshi-kun, found a way out. So we better hurry. And do you two have your paper doll paper scraps?" Seiko asked them hurriedly as she stared intently at them, probably having yaoi thoughts. The two males stared at each other for a while before nodding in the group's direction.

"All right! Let's get going then!" a happy Naomi exclaimed as tugged on Seiko's and Yuka's uniform, pulling them with her. The rest of the group sweat dropped before following the three people to Sachiko's burial area.

=w= (skipping to the appeasing part after Satoshi gave Sachiko the needed items)

"Everyone! Take out your paper doll scraps!" Satoshi exclaimed as he took out his own piece. The rest of the group did the same. "Chant the exact number of people including Sachiko! Remember, do not mess it up or we won't escape!" the brunette continued.

The rest of the group nodded with determined looks on their faces. "We just want to go home, Sachiko. So please hear our pleas..." an anxious Yuka said. "Sachiko, we beg of you..." Seiko chanted. "Sachiko, we beg of you..." Satoshi chanted. "Sachiko, we beg of you..." Yuka chanted. "Sachiko, we beg of you..." Naomi chanted. "Sachiko, we beg of you..." Miss Yui chanted with her eyes closed. "Sachiko, we beg of you..." Sakutaro pleaded with a determined look in his eyes. "Sachiko, we beg of you..." Yoshiki chanted. "Sachiko, we beg of you..." Kizami chanted. "Sachiko, we beg of you!" the group chanted for the last time.

A white light appeared after they finished the chanting.

A translucent Yuki appeared in front of Sachiko's grave, her eye covered by her hand as she spoke, "Guys, you better hurry before the ringing starts. Now is your time to escape."

"How about you, Yuki?" an exasperated Yoshiki exclaimed. The young ghost looked away with a sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry if you guys wanted me to rest peacefully but the rest of the ghosts her and I will have to stay here as we are now part of the school," Yuka muttered as she tried to comfort the sad group.

"A-Alright..." a worried Yuka whispered. "Hurry on now, you have to leave before the seventh ring or you won't be able to escape anymore!" Yuki exclaimed, a determined tone in her voice.

"Okay! Thanks Yuki! Let's go guys!" Kizami exclaimed as he started hurrying out of the room. The rest of the group followed him with Yoshiki at the back. The blonde shot a worried look in Yuki's direction who stared right back at him with a sad smile. "I hope we meet again, Yoshiki-san," the young girl muttered as she disappeared.

Yoshiki ran after his group who were hurrying to escape the building. The first bell rung as the group went past one of tenth of the way to the escape point. The second bell rung as they reached one of eighth of the escape point. The third bell rung as they finished a quarter of it. The fourth bell rung as they finished half of it. The fifth bell as they finished 7/8. The sixth bell rung as they reached the walkway. "Jump! Now!" Sakutaro, who had been quiet, exclaimed as he jumped off the walkway onto a path where it led to a white light. The rest of the group followed him and the entire group ran to it with determined looks on their faces. In a flash, they all appeared in Kisaragi Academy High School.

"We're back!" a happy Kizami exclaimed. The rest of the group smiled but behind those masks hid sad feelings for the ones who died in the school. They weren't really prepared for what would happen next.

=w= (time skip to the next day)

"Huh? Ayumi? Who's that? Am I supposed to know her?" a student of the school asked them, his face blank. "Ah, it's nothing. Forget about it," an embarrassed Yoshiki muttered as he looked away after realising that asking his classmates would not heal the pain of knowing that Ayumi, his love that died in the haunted school, was as if she never existed.

=w= (time skip to after school)

"Alright class, have a good time this summer holiday. Remember to study for at least an hour a day so you don't forget the topics, okay?" a smiling Miss Yui reminded them as the class stood up to pack their things.

"Hai~ Miss Yui~" they muttered as they strolled out of the classroom, big smiles on their faces. Yoshiki was the last to leave due to him thinking about Ayumi. "She... existed, didn't she...? Why...?" the blonde whispered as he clutched handfuls of his hair in anger.

"Yoshiki? Daijoubu?" Miss Yui, who was still in the classroom, asked him with a worried look on her face. Yoshiki sat up as he looked at her. "Still thinking about it, eh? Yes, I realise that it was as if the people who died there never existed in this word but I realise something else," the female smiled at him. Yoshiki tilted his head as if asking, "What?"

The brunette laughed softly before continuing, "They exist in your heart. Keep them there and they won't count as if they never existed." Miss Yui pointed at his chest while saying so. Yoshiki looked at his chest before looking back up and smiling. "Your words are so comforting," the blonde said, causing the brunette to blush.

"Thanks for everything. Hope you have a great summer too, Miss Yui!" the blonde exclaimed as he picked up his back and walked out the classroom door out to the corridor with his hand waving at the brunette. The female smiled as she too, packed her things and left.

=w= (OKAY! NOW LET'S GET ON TO THE COUPLE! THOSE OTHER PARTS WERE CRAP! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! 3)

"Ding~ Dong~" rand the doorbell. Yoshiki instantly jolted from his lying position. He had been thinking about Ayumi all the time until the doorbell rang. He really had to get his mind away from the already dead girl.

The doorbell rang again for a couple of times as Yoshiki rushed to open it. When he opened the door, his eyes went wide. Before him stood a wet Kizami. "Ki..zami?" the blonde muttered. The rain was heavy and it seemed like it hurt the dark-haired male. "Well, hey. Sorry for suddenly coming. Can I come in? The rain is hurting me," the dark-haired male said as he squeezed his eyes shut as a raindrop hit his eye.

"It's fine. Come in. I'll help you clean up," Yoshiki invited the taller male. Kizami nodded apologetically and entered. Yoshiki closed the door behind them with a small smile on his face.

=w=

A/N: Sorry guys for the wait X3. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though there's a few weird parts trololol. Anyways, look out for le next chapter! Cya around~ :D


	3. NOT UPDATE

Let's be one

A/N: Shion: Hi guys, THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. If you guys know in our "My One and Only" fanfic which probably very few (or none) read, me and Shizu-chan hasn't been free.

Shizu: Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan... I ain't a female, goddammit.

Shion: Hehehe, blehh :P

Shizu: Evil woman.

Shion: Shut up...

Shizu: T_T

Shion: Anyways, we'll be putting the next chapter on Sunday in your country.. whoever's country.

Shizu: Yeah, keep a lookout for it or... you'll be left out.

Shion: Indeed.

Both: *stares at each other before looks back to you guys* So see you guys soon. Bye!


	4. Chapter 3

Let's Be One

A/N: Shion: Oh geezus, WE FINALLY MANAGED TO UPDATE THIS!

Shizu: The pain we experienced was.. normal. Lol.

Shion: You just ruined the mood.

Shizu: Apologies ._.

Shion: Anyways, let's get to it.

Shizu: Apologies for late update on behalf of Shion though she's here.

Shion: ….Btch.

Shizu:

Both: We do not own the characters. But we do own the plot.

=w=

"Have a seat," Yoshiki urged, smiling affectionately at the older male. Kizami felt a bit uncomfortable under the younger male's gaze but still sat down, muttering a soft thanks. "You look so shy," the blonde stated, scratching his head awkwardly as he sat down beside Kizami.

The raven-haired male's eye twitched at the comment, causing Yoshiki to cringe in fear. "I didn't mean to offend you, alright?" he retorted, curling up into himself. "I'm not mad at you or anything. It's just that it's a first time someone told me that," Kizami replied, blushing lightly.

Yoshiki caught sight of it, his mind saying softly, "Kizami's so cute with a blush." He shook the thought out of his head and went to his room, taking a towel and going out to find Kizami splayed out on the couch, making himself at home without permission.

"Kizami… That's rude. No one taught you manners?" Yoshiki pouted, a soft blush on his cheeks as he acted it out. The raven-haired male instantly sat up and scratched the nape of his neck in embarrassment, muttering an apology as he looked down.

The blonde walked over to Kizami and placed the towel he had on the boy's head and began drying it. A sigh fell from the raven-haired male's lips as he felt less cold upon having his hair dried. "Do you want to change?" Yoshiki asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Kizami chuckled softly before nodding his head. Yoshiki led them to his room and passed the raven-haired male new clothes. He went into his bed, hiding in his covers as the older male changed.

A few minutes passed… Why is Kizami taking so long? The blonde sighed as he peeked from the covers and found him looking down at his crotch, his upper torso shown off, revealing muscular abs.

Yoshiki coughed, catching Kizami's attention. "Oh, ah… Sorry. Can I sleep here?" the raven-haired male asked the blonde, eyebrow raised. Yoshiki nodded, patting the space beside him. Kizami took the place and laid down, sighing contently.

"Thanks a lot, Yoshiki," he smiled, ruffling the blonde hair of the other boy's as he pulled Yoshiki into a hug as he fell into a deep slumber. Yoshiki blushed deeply as he too closed his eyes and succumbed to the darkness overtaking him.

=w=

A/N: Shion: IT'S FINALLY COMPLETE!

Shizu: OH THE HAPPINESS!

Both: *highfives each other and readers*

Shion: Anyways, you guys waited a LONG time. We HAD to update it.

Shizu: Yeah… Please review. I'm not one to ask this but… whatever.

Both: Until we meet again, sayonara! :D


	5. Chapter 4

Let's Be One

Chapter 4

A/N: Shizu: *walks in and bows* Well, hello! I'll be your 'waiter' for today. So, I managed to complete this on behalf of Shion. She's lazy, like me. So I've tried my best to complete her half-assed work. The haze in our country puts our mood down, kind of resulting in this. But I knew that we had. to. finish. this. Since I'm pretty much the harder working one, I wouldn't want to put you all down. So here you go. Here's your long awaited meal, Master.

=w=

"Yoshiki..." a familiar calm voice called out to the blonde. Yoshiki turned around to find a pair of familiar brown eyes looking at him from the dark. "Satoshi?" the blonde asked as he stared at the dark figure. Satoshi got closer, his body trembling a little. Time went slowly as he dragged his legs lazily on the floor.

As soon as the brunette emerged, Yoshiki's eyes widened... What happened to Satoshi? He had blood on his clothes and his hands held a bloody axe. "Yoshiki, I'm sorry," the brunette apologized, tears collecting in his eyes. "What are y-" Yoshiki tried to ask before Satoshi gave a cry and brought the weapon down on his friend.

=w=

Yoshiki screamed as he jolted awake. He was sweating all over and he was crying. "Nn.. Yoshiki?" he heard Kizami say. The blonde cringed at the soft, worried voice. "Yoshiki, are you okay?" the raven-haired male asked again as he shifted closer to his friend. "D-Don't touch me," the blonde replied, a hand stretched out to keep a distance between them.

"Yoshiki!" Kizami exclaimed as he captured Yoshiki in an embrace. Why... did his heart hurt...? Why did it hurt to hear Kizami say that? Why was his heart beating so hard against his chest? It hurts but it felt... weird. It felt pleasant to know that someone cared about him. To actually comfort him while he was at his worst, especially at that moment.

"Yoshiki? Come on. Answer me, damn it!" the raven-haired male growled as he hugged the blonde tighter as he trembled. "K-Kizami... I'm s-scared..." Yoshiki muttered, crying harder as he hugged back, feeling so defenceless all of a sudden. "Did you have a nightmare?" the raven-haired male asked. He felt the blonde nodding his head.

"Calm down, okay? I'm here," Kizami sighed, his warmth comforting the boy he held in his arms. "It's just 3am in the morning. Go back to sleep," Kizami told the younger boy. "But.. What if the nightmare came back?" Yoshiki asked in worry. "If it does, I'm here," the raven-haired male told him. "Now go back to sleep."

Yoshiki sighs in defeat, looking up at the older male. Kizami raised an eyebrow in response. "You're like a child, huh? I wonder how you even sleep alone at home," the raven-haired male finally said after a moment of silence. He gathered Yoshiki in his arms, pulled him close and comforted him. The two fell asleep together, small smiles on their faces.

=w=

Yoshiki woke up later that day, still feeling slightly tired but nonetheless well rested. He turned to his side to see Kizami. His heart skipped a bit at how hot the raven-haired male looked in his sleep. The blonde carefully reached out his hand and slipped his hand through the soft, dark hair. his face felt so hot as he rested his chin on top of the other's head.

A chuckle jolted him out of his trance. "You're really cute, Yoshiki," he heard a familiar deep voice laugh. The blonde turned a darker shade in embarrassment. "Kizami..." he sighed. "Hm?" the older male hummed. "You were awake?" Yoshiki asked as he wrapped an arm around the male's neck. "Yep," Kizami grinned as he looked up.

"You... You saw it? Damn you!" Yoshiki exclaimed, choking the raven-haired male with his arm. Kizami squirmed, letting out laughs as he tried to break free. The two sighed in unison. "You're pretty clingy when you wake up, huh?" the older male asked as he looked at his friend. "Shut up," Yoshiki groaned as he hit him again.

=w=

A/N: So, this is it. The end of this chapter. The next one will be up soon. Can't be too sure though. I'll try to get Shion to help me with it since I'm not too good with fanfics as she is. So I hoped you enjoyed your meal. Your next waiter shall take over. We will meet again. *bows and leaves the room*


End file.
